livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 29 9 2011
PollDump_29_9_2011 im@s 13 live watching: justin.tv/playstation_x?#/w/1835417008 1 Yes 0 Yes im@s 13 live watching: justin.tv/playstation_x?#/w/1835417008 2 Okay 4 why the hell would i do that? im@s porno at justin.tv/playstation_x?#/w/1835417008 4 :3 2 D: I was tricked HOLD DAT! meguca poll 0 Meduca 3 Mumi 8 HomuHomu 1 Seyiku 1 Kyaku HomuHomu is now your waifu, wat do? 0 But Homu is homo 1 I want to have tender consensual sex in missionary position 2 Bake her a cake 4 Become a god and friendzone her Before modship was so rudely interrupted, you were gonna bake HomuHomu a cake. What will it be like? 1 All frosting 4 Give it some cute pink bows, ya nigga 1 What the fuck am I doing? I can't even make ramen right. (Cake looks retarded END) Damn son that cake is kawaii as fuck. All right so how will you serve your cake to your waifu? 3 Nothing but an apron 0 MOEMOEKYUN~ 1 Normal clothes 4 Dressed like Godoka You shave your legs and don your most beautiful white dress. You're looking pretty sugoi. You leave the kitchen with your kawaii cake when suddenly WITCH BATTLE 1 HOLD DAT, BECOME MEGUCA 3 Good thing I've got my trusty shotgun up my ass 2 Hit the witch in the face with the cake You yank the shotty from your magical ass and blast a cap in da hoe. Unfortunately a shotgun takes two hands and you dropped the cake. It is currently falling to the ground. 2 Mumi whyyyyy 4 ZA WARUDO TOKI WO T-What the fuck this isn't JoJo! The cake hits the ground with the splat at the same time the witch's exploded face does. Ain't that some shit? 2 It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake! 2 Mumi whyyyyyyyy 1 Clean this place up before your waifu gets homu, jesus christ. 0 Just make her a sandwich instead. You know why. You get your cute ass back in the kitchen and make a new cake. It's leek-flavored. Time to take the cake to your waifu waiting patiently while watching tv, eating cheetos and drinking soda in her sweatpants. Sucha lazy HomuHomu 0 Go left 0 Go right 1 Go straight 4 What the fuck kind of house is this? Falcon cuddles with Xiox. Ya that's hot. By the way it isn't a house, it's still a witches barrier. You actually fought a witch's witch within a witch's barrier. Damn that's deep. You decide to go straight and run into some familiars and a chasm. 2 WE HAVE TO GO DEEPER 1 Ignore familiars, jomp chosm 0 Ignore chosm, jump familiars 0 Ok now you're just being silly, can you speed this up? BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAM. You're now three levels down. You're in a beautiful meadow with your waifu with your cake in hand. She smiles at you, oh hameru you so kawaii. 4 Give Homuhomu your delicious cake 1 THAT'S NO HOMU Homu ZA WARUDOS and then pulls your feet out from under you. There are successive kicks and you wake up in your dark, filthy room alone. We both knew your waifu wasn't fucking real. You spin your Mukileek totem and it tells you you're really awake. You get on Synchtube and waste another day of your life. 0 That was depressing. Thanks asshole 1 Mumi whyyyyyyyy 4 HOMUQUEST - JI ENDO (or is it...?) HEY HEY HEY 1 HEY 0 HEY 1 OOOOOOOOO Xiox jacks mod from Penor and forces Penor into a World of sufferin 0 Spawn weapons 0 Spawn vehicle 3 Spawn bitches Ayu spawns, Uguu guuu guuguugu ugu uguguu guugu uguugu uguguugug uguugu guug uguu guu guuuug guu guguuugu uuug guuuu uug ugu uuu g uguuugu u uuuguuug uguuuug 1 Kill Ayu 4 Touch penis You decided to touch her penis, as you do so there is a force that pulls you into the deepest chasms of jomp. Homuhomu is singing 2 faced lvoers 1 Shoot hte nigger stealing the TV 2 Jomp the casm 2 rape the homuhomu A-are you mad? 2 Jokes on you, I was just pretending. 2 HE SALTY Penor being the usless half nigger he is decides to rape homuhomu while shooting at his brothas but his dick gets caught in the magazine well and it is jammed, 0 saw it off 4 SOBA NI IRUYO~ Your dick explodes as the hammer of the gun hits the primer of ur dick, and muki comes out of nowhere with Disappearance of Hasu-o shit its idolmaster and crazy nigga army try to rape you now... btw homuhomu is pregnant with MANkoto's babbies 0 Kill self 1 Mantoko is School days mankoto... who also btw impregnanted This makoto 3 Invest stocks in Dr. Pepper With the hit of Stiens gate the stocks skyrocket and you buy the nigger army off with fried chickenz. Muki is dancing and your dick is raging hard what do? 1 raep 0 fap 3 fapraep 1 raepfap Goship enters ur story and proceeds to raep you while fapping 1 wut? 2 wut?? His hard throbbing manthing violates your asshole making sloppy sounds, with time your asshole gets gradually lubercated with a mixture of precum and leftover mashed up poopoo. You feel every bulging vein on his defined bear cock. 3 feeellllssooogooood 1 no. "Ugh I'm boss of this gym" grunts Goship in a husky voice in your ear, and you know he means he is about to unload is package of sperms and shit like a dog pisses in the fountain of abe lincoln. You brace yourself by spreading your anus as far as you can and biting onto his nipples. 2 how.... 2 :l After Goship blew his 3gallon load of his homemade mayo into your rectum you look behind to give him a kiss, but is met with a pauwnch with "JUST BE FRIENDS" tattoed on the knuckles... You are now dead. 1 :l 3 :o Ye'r now a ghost, you see your dead body, its used by niggers as a local I NEED TO PEE site, so its very wet. You are proud. You decide to join in on the fun, when you hear a Tako Luka 1 :3 !. Tako Luka where??? 3 :3 Just kidding, its not Tako Luka, its the the 3 gallons of Goshipsemen still remaining in your anus. You see saten. You are captured.... O noes 1 :l 2 raep? Saten's cock is easily 7x the size of Goship's It rips your anus... infact... it rips open the entire lower torso... It hurts 0 It hurts it hurts 1 it hurts its hurts it hurts IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT H 0 IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT H 0 IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT H 2 ;_; You cum. Best orgasm ever... been gay ever since. 1 Now someone needs to make a video of themself doing something silly 2 someone that isnt Xiox Well Arc's writing. 2 One vote is all I need afterall. 0 . . .Now where the fuck did I leave off. 3 Fuck you, Arc. Wandering the halls of the underground didn't really do you much good. Fatigue coupled with the realization that you hadn't eaten anything for two days sets in fast. You did, however, actually find the right path to your destination. 4 Keep going, it cant be much longer. 0 Take a short break. Your legs were almost giving in on you by now. The revolver felt heavy by your side but the destination wasn't much further. At least you hoped that large archway ahead of you was the exit to the Cambridge area. Wobbling your way into the archway, you support yourself on the walls as best you can and peer out at the large hub area before you. 2 ". . ." 1 See if theres any semblance of people. 1 ". . .Hello?"